La Plume de l'Histoire
by LMM
Summary: A une époque ou notre mage noir préféré a étendu sa domination sur le monde, les enfant de Harry et leurs amis se retrouvent projetés dans le passé. Trouveront-il en eux la force de changer le futur?
1. Chapitre 1

Titre complet : La Folie tient toujours la plume de l'histoire, quand la  
raison a trop peur.  
  
Auteur : LMM, en réponse à un défi de Cyngathy.  
  
Résumé : Les enfants de Harry et leurs amis se retrouvent par accident projetés à l'époque de leurs parents. A leur époque, Voldemort a étendu sa  
domination sur le monde, malgré une tentative de résistance. Ils savent qu'ils peuvent changer le futur. Que feront-ils ? La Plume de L'Histoire est entre leurs mains. Trouveront-ils le courage de réécrire les  
dernières lignes ?  
  
Petites notes en vrac : Savez-vous de qui elle est, la citation du titre ?  
De personne d'autre que mon frère adoré ! C'est joli, non ?  
Je vous propose un petit vote, à la fin, alors jetez un coup d'?il.  
  
***  
  
-Al ! Al ! Je mourrais d'envie de l'étriper, celui là. C'est tout ce qu'il méritait, après tout. Mais je crois que le fait de crier juste « Al » n'était pas une bonne idée. Quatre têtes aux cheveux aussi rouges que le rouge de la bannière de Gryffondor se tournèrent vers moi.  
  
Je recommençais à crier :  
  
-Alain Arthur Weasley !  
  
Une des quatre têtes prit un air amusé, une autre commença à pouffer par anticipation, et une autre se secoua, agacée, tandis que la dernière soutenait mon regard, avec une de ces regards dont ses yeux noisette avaient le secret, moitié totalement innocent, moitié défi. Et encore moitié amusée. Non, attendez là, je m'égare. Bref, il soutenait mon regard, mais il était hors de question que je le lâche. Je venais enfin de réussir à l'attraper, dans un couloir, ce n'était pas pour le laisser partir.  
  
-Tu sais quel cours j'ai eu, en première heure, ce matin ? demandai-je d'un ton qui ne présageait rien de bon pour le pauvre Alain.  
  
-Ben, non, on est pas dans la même raison, tu te rappelles ?  
  
-Ce n'est pas la question ! J'avais Enchantement, figure-toi ! Et c'est précisément à ce cours d'Enchantement que je devais rendre ces deux rouleaux de parchemins.  
  
-Quels rouleaux de parchemins ?  
  
Bon dieu, qu'est ce qu'il m'énervait, avec son foutu air innocent.  
  
-Tu sais très bien quels rouleaux !  
  
-Oh, tu parles de ceux que tu m'as si gentiment prêtés ? Je n'ai pas encore fini de les rec..  
  
-Oui, je te parle de ceux-là ! Ceux là même qui ont fait perdre à ma maison dix points ! Ceux là même qui m'ont fait avoir un zéro, et qui comptera dans mes BUSEs !  
  
-Oh, ceux là. eh bien, comme je te disais, je n'ai pas fini de les recopier.  
  
-Mais j'en ai besoin !  
  
-eh ! Al ! fit soudain un autre des roux. Al ! Voilà le Préfet!  
  
-Oups !  
  
Et avant que ni moi ni les préfets n'aient pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, les quatre s'étaient mélangés les uns aux autres, et ils se ressemblaient tellement, que si ce n'avait pas été mon meilleur ami, je n'aurai pas pu dire auquel je venais de passer un savon au sujet de mes devoirs d'Enchantement.  
  
Et ce qui devait arriver arriva, le Préfet, un grand type sombre fondit sur nous, et commença à nous enguirlander.(Quelle ironie ? Non ? Il faisait exactement la chose pour laquelle il était entrain de nous crier dessus. Bref.).  
  
Puis, un professeur arriva, le professeur McGonagall, et elle m'envoya aussi sec au bureau du directeur. Elle voulut envoyer Al, aussi, le Al sur lequel j'avais crié, mais elle ne put pas le retrouver parmi ses frères et s?ur. Tous les Al réunis, il était impossible, même à la directrice de leur maison de dire avec certitude qui était qui.  
  
Les Al. Peut-être voudriez vous savoir qui sont les Al, avant de continuer. Les Al, c'est une bonne blague de leur père. Ce sont des quadruplés, vous l'aurez peut-être deviné. En réalité, ce sont les quadruplés Weasley.  
  
Des Gryffondor, donc. Ils s'appellent Alain, Alexandre, Alicia, et Alexiane. Maintenant, vous savez pourquoi ont les surnomme les Al. Ils ont quinze ans, comme moi, et à notre premier voyage dans le Poudlard Express, je ne savais pas ou aller (je viens d'une famille de Moldus) et c'est eux qui m'ont montré le quai, et ils m'ont pris dans leur compartiment, en compagnie de Jimmy, mon autre meilleur ami.  
  
Mais si je pars sur Jimmy maintenant, personne ne va plus se retrouver dans aucun prénom.  
  
Le père, donc, à leur naissance, à eu l'excellente idée de leur donner des prénoms qui pouvaient tous avoir le même diminutif. Et maintenant, ils sont là, les Al. Les gens sont tonnés, quand ils apprennent que nous ne sommes pas dans la même maison. Pourtant, on passe tout notre temps ensemble. Avec Jimmy et Mo, aussi, mais apparemment, ils n'étaient pas là.  
  
Ils se ressemblent, c'est pas croyable. Bien sûr, séparément, vous pouvez très bien dire s'il s'agit d'une fille ou d'un garçon, et si vous les connaissez aussi bien que moi, vous pouvez même dire lequel. Mais c'est étrange, dès qu'ils sont tous ensemble, il faut vraiment les connaître par c?ur, pour les différencier. Je veux dire, vous auriez même du mal à dire lequel est un garçon, laquelle est une fille.  
  
Pour les caractères, on verra après, parce que sinon, vous n'allez jamais savoir ce qui s'est passé après.  
  
Donc, McGonagall aurait bien voulu punir le Al qui ne voulait pas me rendre mon rouleau d'enchantement (au cas ou, celui là, c'est Alain), et donc, elle a carrément envoyé les quatre chez Dumbledore.  
  
Chez Dumbledore ; on a eu une autre surprise. Je dois dire, que, à ce moment là, j'étais encore complètement furieuse. Absolument furibonde. J'étais d'un tempérament plutôt calme, comme tous les Serdaigle (j'en fais partie), mais Alain pouvait vraiment me faire sortir de mes gonds. Ce garçon tait impossible.  
  
La surprise de chez Dumbledore, donc. Cette fameuse surprise, en fait, on aurait pu s'y attendre.  
  
Sur des chaises, dans le bureau du directeur, nous vîmes, quelle surprise, nos amis, les Potter.  
  
Bon, les Potter. Jimmy et Mo Potter. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, mes meilleurs amis. Jimmy a le même âge que moi, quinze ans. Pour le décrire, physiquement, bien, vous avez sûrement entendu parler de Harry Potter, son père. A ce qu'on dit, en ce moment, il est à la tête du Parti hautement opposé et Nullement intimidé par les Xylophone. Le PH?NIX, quoi. Bon, le dernier mot n'a pas trop rapport, mais c'est de l'humour, paraît-il. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est le moment de faire de l'humour, mais bon, je sens que je m'éloigne du sujet.  
  
Tout ça pour dire que vous devez connaître Harry Potter. Eh ben, vous prenez Harry Potter, vous lui mettez des yeux noisette, qu'il tient de sa mère, et paf, vous avez mon Jimmy. Je dis mon, n'y voyez pas de sous- entendus, surtout. C'est juste qu'il avait été dans un e école primaire de Moldus, et comme par hasard, la même que moi. Je le connais donc depuis toujours. Imaginez le choc, en le voyant dans le wagon de train, avec les Al. Bref, passons.  
  
Sa s?ur, Molly, elle, c'est l'inverse. Je veux dire que c'est le portrait craché de sa mère, mais avec les yeux de son père. Sa mère étant une Weasley, elle est donc, par voix de conséquence, totalement rousse.  
  
C'est incroyable, le nombre de Weasley dans cette école. Il y a les Al, bien sûr, et puis Molly et Jim, qui sont à moitié des Weasley, et tous leurs cousins. Mais je sens que je m'égare de mon problème, revenons à nos moutons.  
  
S'il n'y avait eu qu'eux, dans le bureau, j'aurais été pas mal contente de les trouver, mais voilà, il y avait aussi la personne du collège que je peux le moins supporter. J'ai nommé l'infâme, l'ignoble. Maximus Malefoy.  
  
Ceux qui sont d'accord avec moi et qui trouvent que c'est un prénom ridicule, levez la main. Franchement, rien que ça, ça donne une idée de la famille. J'avoue que j'ai quelque base de latin, et figurez vous que ça veut dire pas moins que « le plus grand ». Sérieux, appeler son fils comme ça, c'est pas une honte ?  
  
J'arrête là, parce que je sens que ma fâcheuse tendance à partir sur des sujets pas rapports du tout me reprend.  
  
Donc, nous étions huit, dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il se faisait vieux, le pauvre. Mais c'était aussi un des membres les puissants du PH?NIX. Il commença à parler au Potter, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, ils étaient là à cause d'une dispute qui avait dégénéré, avec Môsieur-je-sui-le-plus-grand- le-plus-beau-le-plus-fort-le-meilleur Malefoy. Non, ne confondez pas avec son père, je parle de Maximus. Et soudain, un truc s'est mis à clignoter, un symbole en forme de Phénix, et Dumbledore, l'air soucieux, s'est excusé avant de sortir au plus vite.  
  
Jimmy s'est levé. Moi, je mourais d'envie de continuer le savon que je passais à Al, mais la présence de Maximus m'en empêchait.  
  
Stop ! Arrêt sur image ! Peut-être qu'avant d'aller plus loin, vous aimeriez savoir qui je suis ? En fait, c'est un beau point philosophique, là, non ? Qui suis-je ? Eh bien, je vais vous apprendre une grande nouvelle, je suis. bavarde ! A peine croyable. Non, blague à part, je suis Ellen Doyle. Elli, pour les intimes. Les intimes, vous les connaissez déjà. J'ai quinze ans, des cheveux bruns, des yeux bleus, un nez retroussé, couvert de tâche de rousseur. Je suis mignonne, paraît-il. Moui, j'ai des doutes.  
  
Enfin voilà, vous savez pour quoi moi, Ellen, me retrouvai dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore.  
  
Bref. Jimmy se leva, pour se dégourdir les jambes. Mo (s'il m'arrive de dire Mo, Molly ou Lily, c'est la même personne) nous expliqua que ce crétin de Malefoy les avait encore provoqués, et qu'ils s'étaient bagarrés. Ils étaient allés à l'infirmerie, puis ils étaient revenus au bureau de Dumbledore. Je me levai, aussi.  
  
J'avais envie de jeter un coup d'?il sur tous les objets magiques de Dumbledore. En tant que fille de Moldus, j'avais une certaine curiosité à l'égard des artefacts magiques. Dans une armoire, il y avait une bassine. Je savais que c'était une Pensine. On l'avait vu, en étude des runes. C'était un des objets runiques les plus rares. Mais ce n'est pas ça qui attira mon attention. Non, ce fut ce rond, en argent brillant même dans l'obscurité de l'armoire. Je le pris dans mes mains, et aussitôt, je fis la comparaison, entre ça et les mètres rubans des couturières. Mais si, vous savez, c'est ces trucs, ronds, vous tires et il y a un ruban, gradué, qui se déroule, et pour enrouler, vous appuyez sur un bouton, au milieu.  
  
Seulement voilà, je ne savais pas quoi faire, et je décidai de m'amuser u coup. En le regardant de plus près, je vis qu'il était orné, en dessous, d'un aouroboros, vous savez, ce serpent qui tourne en rond pour se mordre la queue.  
  
Je m'amusais, à prendre différentes mesures. Mais, sans savoir pourquoi, lorsque je voulus dépasser vingt-cinq centimètres, le ruban se bloqua. Je me débattis, et les autres finirent pas venir voir. Même Maximus. En plus, il n'y avait pas de raison, il y a probablement des choses plus intéressantes qu'un mètre ruban bloqué sur lequel Mister j'ai-le-sang-pur- et-pas-toi n'avait pas daigné lever le nez, qu'il avait, par ailleurs, très pointu. Comme sa langue de vipère.  
  
Et puis là, j'ai vu plein de ruban, qui se mettaient à tourner autour de nous huit. Mais des rubans, des rubans de lumière. De lumière pure. Et puis, j'ai eu mal. Froid, puis chaud, puis ça a été le trou noir. Et ensuite, la lumière à nouveau. De retour dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais sans le mètre ruban à l'ouroboros. Le mètre ruban à... Et soudain, j'ai compris que ce n'était pas un mètre ruban. C'était un dérouleur de temps.  
  
Je le savais pourtant ! Et les autres le savaient, aussi, apparemment. Pourquoi est ce que je n'y avais pas pensé !  
  
Soudain, nous entendîmes une personne, dans un coin de la pièce, s'éclaircir légèrement la gorge.  
  
***  
  
Ah, euh, juste une petite chose.  
  
Dans ce chapitre, vous avez eu un aperçu de plusieurs persos. Et vous pourrez voter (par reviews) pour savoir qui sera le narrateur. Vous pouvez choisir soit un de mes persos (les Al, Ellen, Jimmy ou Molly ou Maximus), soit un des persos de JKR, qui, soit dit en passant, ne m'appartiennent pas (je viens de dire qu'ils étaient à JKR).  
  
Voilà. J'ai tout dit. Vous avez plus qu'à reviewer, maintenant. 


	2. Chapitre 2

Réponse au reviews :  
  
Cyngathi : J'ai bien écrit, là ? Nan, parce que je sais ce que sais, d'avoir son pseudo déformé. J'ai un de mes amis qui m'appelle tout le temps HLM au lieu de LMM. Mais bon, passons. Autant de compliment, ça fait vraiment plaisir. Et tant que j'y suis, merci pour tes autres reviews. Et puis, le strabisme, c'est juste un petit défaut visuel qui fait que mes pov' yeux regardent pas dans la même direction, et donc, je vois double des fois.  
  
JB : Eh ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Depuis le temps que je te harcèle pour que tu me laisse une review. Et puis, te connaissant, autant de compliments, c'est vraiment bon signe.  
  
Sandelana : Ouh, voilà une longue review. Et en plus, elle est pleine de compliment. Ca fait chaud à mon petit c?ur de LMM devant son clavier d'ordinateur. Tu dois partir, moi aussi. En plus, je pars deux fois, et je sais pas si je pourrais mettre le chapitre 3 dans l'intervalle. Sinon, je rentre fin août. Bon, ben, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes mes persos. Ils sont fait pour ça je crois. Les Al, pour ce qui est d'être farceurs.oui et non. Ils sont quatre, ils n'ont pas tous le même caractère.Et puis, oui, on verra les autres persos.  
  
Mary-Evy : Oui, ce sont bien les enfants de Ron et Hermione (même si je n'aime pas trop ce couple.) . Et puis, voilà la suite.  
  
Bon, alors, à l'unanimité, ce chapitre est du point de vue d'Ellen, mais par moment, je ferai des chapitres d'autres points de vue (un jour, dans une fic que j'ai écrite mais jamais publié à cause de l'ordinateur qui me l'avait effacé, j'avais fait un chapitre raconté par le Choixpeau). N'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, si vous avez des idées de PDV (même si certain sont déjà déterminés). J'arrête là, voilà le.  
  
Chapitre 2 :  
  
Respirer, calmement. Récupérer le fil de mes pensées, restituer les événements dans l'ordre où ils se sont produits, pour ne laisser échapper aucun détail. une technique qui me vient de ma mère. très efficace  
  
Donc, pour reprendre les événements là où je vous les avais laissés, c'est à dire au moment où ce fichu mètre ruban nous transportait ailleurs.  
  
Ce fichu mètre ruban qui, soi dit-en passant n'en était pas un. Il répondait plus exactement au nom de dérouleur de temps, car le ruban que l'on déroulait était le temps, et cet objet qui, lorsque nous l'avions appris en cours me paraissait tout bonnement merveilleux et me semblait désormais l'invention la plus diabolique qui ait jamais été créé, permettait de remonter le temps.  
  
C'était incroyable ; je crois que c'est le pire choc que j'ai jamais reçu de ma vie, il surpasse même l'horreur que j'ai ressentie quand j'ai appris que Jedusor (Je l'appelle comme ça, ou encore Voldie, parce que je pense que ça lui ferait trop plaisir de l'appeler Lord Voldemort, un nom qu'il s'est choisi lui-même. Ce n'est pas que j'aie peur de le prononcer, mais je trouve que ce n'est qu'un sale traître assassin, et qu'il ne mérite pas ce titre de Lord, qu'il s'est auto-attribué, parce qu'autrefois être un Lord, c'était un titre qu'on vous accordait en récompense de quelque chose, et il n'a rien fait qui mérite qu'on l'appelle comme ça, alors ce serait pas logique, eh bon, bref. ) avait pris le pouvoir sur le ministère de la magie  
  
Il avait tué le ministre de la magie, un des oncles des Al ( ça avait d'ailleurs bien fait rire ce crétin de Malefoy qui n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de faire remarquer que, je cite « les Weasley, il y en a trop, c'est comme les rats, en huit mois il peuvent avoir fait un million de descendants, sauf que les Weasley c'est encore pire, alors un de moins, c'est toujours ça de pris. » Il a beau avoir un an de plus que nous, Al ne s'est pas gêné pour lui mettre un bel ?il au beurre noir. Mais je m'éloigne un peu du sujet, là, je crois ?), Perceval Weasley.  
  
Donc, je venais de m'en rendre compte, et j'étais atrocement, affreusement, terriblement, épouvantablement, abominablement et assimilés, secouée. Quelques minutes d'intenses réflexions plus tard ; les Al avaient un air typiquement d'eux, impossible de savoir ce qu'il pensaient, c'était horrible, même moi qui pensait bien les connaître, je me rendais compte que peut-être, le fait d'être des quadruplés crée des liens qu'on ne pourra jamais avoir, même avec son ami la plus proche.  
  
Et ils ont fait un truc totalement horripilant. En vrai, c'est plutôt marrant, mais c'est vraiment horripilant de ne pas savoir comment ils font, ils ont parlé, à la manière des quadruplés :  
  
-Je crois, dit Alexandre  
  
-Qu'on ne devrait pas tarder, ajouta Alicia  
  
-Avoir de gros, que dis-je d'énormes, poursuivit Alexia  
  
-de monstrueux, de gravissimes ennuis, termina Alain.  
  
Un effet de mon imagination, ou les Al avaient aussi compris le coup des Dérouleurs de temps de temps ?  
  
Jimmy hocha la tête en serrant les lèvres. Mo, quant à elle semblait perplexe. Elle n'était qu'en quatrième année, et je n'avais étudié les Dérouleurs qu'en cinquième année, elle ne devait pas connaître. J'expliquai vaguement tout ce que je savais sur les Dérouleurs (c'est à dire en gros que cette saleté permettait de remonter le temps, et qu'on avait, selon toute logique voyagé vingt-cinq ans en arrière, mais de toute façon, on allait bientôt trouver le moyen de rentrer chez nous.), et j'entendis un bruit, un reniflement de dédain, du style un reniflement dédaigneux, qui provenait de Malefoy.  
  
Je l'avais presque oublié, celui là. Il avait suivi tout l'échange, en faisant attention à chaque mot, mais en gardant son air hautain, et une expression sur son visage qui disait clairement :  
  
« Je vous écoute parce que je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, mais n'allez pas croire que je m'intéresse à vous, ni que je vous considère autrement que de vagues insectes simplement trop gros pour être écrasés sous ma chaussure. J'ai dit que j'écoutai votre conversation ? Naaan ! » Il a pris la parole :  
  
-Sang de bourbe se trompe. On ne va pas revenir chez nous. Et vous savez pourquoi ? Tout bonnement parce que les Dérouleurs ne seront pas inventés avant. je dirais environ six bons mois. Tout sorcier sait ça, ajouta-t-il de son air méprisant. Enfin, tout sorcier digne de ce nom, bien sûr.  
  
Et il renifla à nouveau.  
  
Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher, il a fallu que je réplique  
  
-Dis donc, Max-minus, je te prêterai bien mon mouchoir, mais j'y tiens, parce qu'il me vient de ma famille de Moldus, dont je suis on ne peut plus fière, et que je n'aurais pas envie de le jeter seulement parce que tu l'aurais touché de tes grosses pattes de crapaud visqueux.  
  
-Alors, s'il te plait, enchaîna Al (Alex), évite de nous pourrir la vie, on est assez occupé sans que tu viennes en plus ajouter à tout ça tes ignobles petites insultes à deux noises.  
  
-Incroyable ! Tu sais ce qu'est une noise ? Je croyais que c'était tellement une fortune pour un Weasley que tu n'avais jamais eu l'occasion d'en voir une de près. A moins que tu n'en ai jamais vu, et que les histoires extraordinaire que te racontait ta bourbeuse de mère pour t'aider à t'endormir était peuplée de ces choses si rare qu'on appelle l'argent ?  
  
Oh, mauvais, mauvais. Pour Maximus. Parce que de mon point de vue, c'était assez intéressant. Chacun des Al a sorti sa baguette, et l'a levé vers Malefoy.  
  
Malefoy afficha un grand sourire supérieur :  
  
-Et puis quoi ? Vous allez me lancer un sort, minable. Je vais les éviter, les bloquer, ou encore les renvoyer, auquel cas vous en subiriez les conséquences. Je ne vais pas vous forcer à renoncer, bien sûr, mais si vous aviez assez de jugeote pour vous en rendre compte ce qui n'est pas le cas, vous verriez que vous êtes en position inférieure.  
  
-Qui essaies tu de convaincre, Malefoy ? Nous, ou toi ? Tu penses vraiment que tu pourrais tenir en échec quatre personnes ?  
  
- Six, intervinrent Mo et Jim. Ils se levèrent, et sortirent les baguettes.  
  
Intérieurement, je soupirai. Ce n'était pas du tout mon truc, mais je crois que c'était mon devoir. Ou quelque chose comme ça. Un lien spécial, qu'on a avec de vrais amis et qui vous pose à faire des choses que vous n'aimez pas.  
  
-Compte sur sept, Malefoy.  
  
-Bien, bien, les Potter et Doyle. Deux ratés et une sang de bourbe.  
  
Je préparai mentalement mon sort. Rien de bien dangereux, juste un sortilège de Jambencoton, lorsqu'une voix retentit.  
  
Une voix ferme, sévère, que je connaissais.  
  
D'une manière parfaitement synchronisée, nous nous sommes retournés, et exclamés en ch?ur :  
  
-Professeur Dumbledore !  
  
-En effet. Écoutez. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'entendre cette. conversation, ô combien riche de renseignement. Je crois en avoir appris assez sur vous pour dire que vous avez besoin, et pas plus tard que maintenant d'une inscription à Poudlard. Je me trompe ?  
  
Personne ne le contredit. De toute façon, il avait raison, c'était évident qu'il avait raison.  
  
-De plus, continua-t-il, je pense avoir deviné qui vous êtes, et qui sont vos parents, mais je ne vais pas vous le demander, car après tout cela ne me regarde pas. Je crois même pouvoir déterminer quelles sont les Maisons qui vous conviendraient le mieux.  
  
-Ah oui, dit Al, et quelles sont elles ?  
  
-Pour vous quatre-il désigna les quadruplés- je suis à peu près sûr que, autant par votre ascendance que par votre caractère, Gryffondor seul peut vous convenir. Non ? De même pour vos amis -il montra Lili et Jimmy- et en ce qui concerne celui-ci - Maximus-, il me semble être un parfait Serpentard. Ai -je raison ?  
  
Les quadruplés acquiescèrent.  
  
-Et quant à vous, Mademoiselle. Doyle, si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes une Serdaigle.  
  
Là, j'étais carrément épatée. Parce qu'autant c'était facile, s'il avait entendu les noms Weasley, Potter et Malefoy de deviner les maisons, autant il ne savait rien de moi.  
  
-Comment.  
  
-Comment j'ai su ? Très simple. Premièrement, lorsque vous êtes arrivés ici, vous avez été la première à comprendre, ce qui était le signe d'une grande intelligence. Assimiler aussi rapidement le fait que l'on a voyagé dans le temps n'est pas chose facile. Et puis, lorsque vos amis ont attaqué ce jeune homme, il était clair à votre expression que vous n'aviez pas envie de vous battre. La loyauté, donc. Mais si cela avait été de la loyauté de base, vous n'auriez pas eu cet air, de résignation, mais plutôt de détermination. Par conséquent, si vous étiez prête à vous lancer dans la bagarre, c'était parce que c'était vos amis, et parce que vous étiez assez intelligente pour comprendre que vous seriez utile. DE plus, il me paraît clair que si vous étiez une Serpentard, vous ne seriez pas amis avec autant de Gryffondor.  
  
Il conclut, avec un clin d'?il :  
  
-Élémentaire, mon cher Watson !  
  
Devant l'air perplexe des Al et des autres (aucuns n'avait du lire Sherlock Holmes), j'expliquai :  
  
-C'est une réplique très célèbre, dans un livre Moldu. Et l'auteur est Sir Arthur Conan . Doyle (1).  
  
-Ah.  
  
Dumbledore souriait toujours, puis il croisa les mains, et déclara :  
  
-Bien, il semble que vos maisons soient déjà connues. Cependant, je suis quelqu'un de. protocolaire, dirons-nous..  
  
Je me retint de pouffer de rire. Pour tout dire, protocolaire ne figurait pas en tête de la liste des adjectifs qu'on aurait pu appliquer à Dumbledore. Ni à la queue, en fait.. Il n'y figurait tout simplement pas. Comment pourrait-on qualifier de protocolaire quelqu'un qui offrait des chaussettes tricotées mains à ses collègues pour Noël (je l'avais vu, le lendemain de Noël, adresser un grand sourire au professeur McGonagall, pour lui demander pourquoi elle ne portait pas les chaussettes qu'il lui avait offert puis prendre un air faussement attristé pour lui faire remarquer qu'il les avait tricotées lui-même. J'ai prétexté une quinte de toux pour pouvoir pouffer derrière mon mouchoir.McGonagall n'a pas ri.) ou utilisait des noms de bonbons comme mots de passe ?  
  
Une lueur brilla dans l'?il du directeur.  
  
-Protocolaire, donc, je vais vous faire repasser sous le Choixpeau, au repas de ce soir. Cela vous convient-il ? Oh, j'allais oublier, il faut que vous me disiez dans quelles classes vous êtes. Je vais vous laisser vous concerter, afin que vous trouviez une excuse valable pour votre présence ici, et pour certains, des noms de remplacement.  
  
Le Professeur sortit de la pièce, après que nous ayons déclaré être en cinquième année pour moi, les Al et Jim, quatrième pour Mo et sixième pour Malefoy.  
  
Un grand silence suivit son départ, rompu par la voix de Al :  
  
-On a qu'à dire. on a qu'à être des étudiants transférés parce que. parce que.  
  
-Parce que plus aucune école ne voulait de vous ?suggéra Maximus d'un ton narquois.  
  
-La ferme, Malefoy, déclarèrent quatre têtes rousses d'un coup.  
  
-Non. on a qu'à dire qu'on a volontairement quitté l'école pour. améliorer notre anglais ?  
  
-Mais on le parle déjà parfaitement. Ou alors. on était dans une école privée parce que.  
  
- Je sais ! Comme nos pères étaient de grands sorciers mais qu'ils vivaient à l'écart parce que leur famille avait été tuée par Tu sais qui, (c'était un des Al qui parlait, et allez faire prononcer Voldemort à un Weasley.), ils nous avaient fait les classes eux mêmes, malheureusement, ils sont morts aussi, et la famille chargée de s'occuper de nous ne pouvait pas assumer les cours, elle nous a envoyé à Poudlard.  
  
-Un peu dramatique, mais la base est bonne, répliquai-je. Par exemple, on pourrait avoir été élevé par des parents sorciers, mais comme c'était l'année de notre deuxième cycle il voulait à tout prix qu'on passe nos examens officiellement.  
  
-Oui, mais pour Mo, et Mister Sang-pur ? Ils ne sont pas en cinquième année.  
  
-Eh bien, pour Mo, ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle reste toute seule, et si son frère partait, elle ne pouvait plus voir aucun enfant de son âge, par conséquent, ils l'ont envoyée aussi. Et Malefoy. bien.. il était dans une autre école, dont il s'est fait renvoyé. Il est assez insupportable pour ça.  
  
-Merci du compliment, Sang de Bourbe, mais tu ne crois que si j'arrive exactement au même moment que vous, la coïncidence risque d'être un peu grosse ?  
  
-Dans ce cas, tes parents seront des amis des nôtres, et ils auront pensé que c'était une bonne idée de t'y envoyer, et donc tu es là.  
  
-Pas mal, Sang de Bourbe, pas mal. Mais encore un détail. Tu comptes te faire passer pour une sang pure ? Parce que je suis prêt à jurer que n'importe quel idiot se rendrait compte que c'est faux.  
  
-Tu n'as qu'à m'interroger, je paries que j'en sais autant en traditions magiques que toi.  
  
-D'accord. à quel âge les enfants peuvent-ils monter sur leur premier balai taille normal, selon la législation ?  
  
-Onze ans. C'est pour ça que les élèves de première année n'ont pas le droit d'en faire en dehors des cours. Parce que c'est la première fois qu'il monte sur un balai, et ils ne savent pas suffisamment s'en servir en toute sécurité.  
  
-Les douze propriétés du sang de dragons ?  
  
-Il permet de guérir des lésions, si elles sont situées dans la zone de la poitrine, près du c?ur- additionné entre autre à un peu de poudre de corne de licorne-, il peut stimuler l'intelligence -avec de l'écorce de séquoia-, rendre plus léger, ou plus lourd -selon la dose d'épines de roses-, colorer en rouge-avec juste une pincée de poudre de scarabée bleu- monter rapidement la température d'une potion -si le sang à été additionné des écailles du même dragons-, faire pousser les plantes- si on a dilué dans le sang un peu de poudre provenant d'une plante de la même espèce que celle que l'on veut faire pousser-.  
  
Je citai toutes les propriétés sans oublier de mentionner que bien évidemment c'était Dumbledore qui était à l'origine de leur découvert. Cette question fut suivie de plusieurs autres, telle que le nom de l'inventeur des Chocogrenouilles -j'agrémentai ma réponse ( Hubert Sautenlaire) d'une petite biographie- ou le Ministre de la Magie à l'origine du système de classification des animaux magiques selon le danger qu'ils représentaient (un certain Gaston Lapelouse) (2). Il avait l'air plutôt impressionné, et il me demanda enfin :  
  
-OK, une dernière. Quidditch : Qu'est ce qu'un Pincevif ?  
  
J'étais plutôt nulle au Quidditch. Je n'assistai aux matchs que parce que mes meilleurs amis étaient fans, et encore, ils avaient du mal à me convaincre. Pourtant j'avais déjà entendu ce mot. Probablement dans un match. Oui, c'était ça, l'arbitre avait sanctionné un des Poursuiveur pour voir commis cette faute. Mais qu'est ce que c'était ?  
  
Voyons voir. au nom, cette faute devait avoir un rapport avec le Vif. Pincer le Vif ? Un Poursuiveur qui pince le Vif ?  
  
-Je sais, dis-je en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus sûr de moi possible, c'est lorsqu'un joueur qui n'est pas l'Attrapeur attrape le Vif d'Or. (3)  
  
Si ce n'était pas ça, Malefoy jubilerait, je serai mortellement humilié, et les Al se moqueraient de moi à tout jamais.  
  
Mais personne ne se moqua, ni ne jubila. J'avais gagné..  
  
Par conséquent, nos versions furent acceptés comme « Mensonges officiels ». Malefoy eut un peu de mal à accepter la partie ou nos parents étaient amis avec les siens. Mais Alain, eut la bonne idée d'expliquer que ce n'était pas parce que nos parents s'appréciaient qu'on était obligé de faire de même. Néanmoins, il fut conclu une trêve. Ou plutôt, une coexistence pacifique, comme pendant la guerre froide. On ne s'aime pas, on ne se supporte pas, mais surtout pas d'affrontement direct. On se battrait sur d'autre terrain, les notes ou le Quidditch par exemple.  
  
Ceci fait, se posa le problème des noms. Moi, le mien ne posait pas problème, mais les autres.  
  
Les Potter eurent tôt fait de trouver :  
  
-Evans, déclara Jim. C'est un nom courant, et le nom de famille de ma grand- mère maternelle.  
  
Leur parents étant à Poudlard, ils ne pouvaient pas utiliser leurs noms, ils devaient remonter une génération en arrière. Les Weasley usèrent de la même technique. :  
  
Leur grand-mère maternelle s'était appelée Campbell. Un autre nom, aussi courant, donc tout à fait convenable. Malefoy décida de s'appeler Cold. C'était aussi un nom de jeune fille d'une de ses grand mères.  
  
Mais je fronçai les sourcils.  
  
-Ce n'est pas un nom si courant. Tu es sûr qu'il ne créera pas de soupçons ?  
  
-Certain. Je. Je l'ai trouvé par hasard en fouillant dans son dossier scolaire. Mais je crois que même mon père ne doit pas le connaître. Après tout, une fois que tu es entré dans le famille des Malefoy, ton passé ne compte plus. Tu es juste un Malefoy, avec ce que ça implique.  
  
Il se tut soudain, comme s'il en avait trop dit. Une question me brûlait les lèvres, mais je ne la posai pas.  
  
La conversation était close. J'avais le sentiment que jamais je n'avais discuté aussi longtemps avec Malefoy, et que ce n'était pas demain le veille que je recommencerai.  
  
Et puis, la Mo a soulevé un point important. La physique. Je crois que j'ai déjà évoqué la ressemblance qu'avaient les Potter avec leurs parents, ainsi que les Al. Par conséquent, il allait falloir changer leur physique.  
  
J'étais à peu près sûre de pouvoir changer la couleur de leurs yeux, éventuellement des cheveux, mais je serais incapable de modifier les traits du visage de qui que ce soit.  
  
Notre seul espoir était Maximus, qui était plus avancé que nous en Métamorphose. Il s'avéra capable de modifier légèrement la forme du visage et vaguement le nez en se concentrant bien.  
  
Une fois les Al teints magiquement en blonds, et leurs yeux noisettes colorer en noir, ils étaient méconnaissable, bien que toujours identiques.  
  
Jim devint lui châtain clair aux yeux bleu brillant. Les cheveux roux de Mo s'éclaircirent jusqu'à avoir la même teinte que Jim, et ses yeux, de verts passèrent à brun. Maximus, quand à lui, reçu une magnifique chevelure noir et des yeux violets. Extraordinaire.  
  
J'étais la seule à ne pas avoir changé de physiques, ni de noms, et j'était légèrement vexée.  
  
Mais je n'en dis rien.  
  
Maintenant, il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi, nous étions parés à affronter le passé.  
  
J'ai vraiment honte de cette blague pourrie, mais qui dit Dumbledore dit humour pourri. non ?  
  
(2) J'ai tout inventé. D'ailleurs, si le nom du vrai Ministre de la Magie qui a inventé ça est mentionné quelque part dans le petit bouquin rouge sur les animaux fantastique dont je me rappelle plus le nom complet et puis j'ai la flemme de chercher, et ben dites le moi.  
  
(3) Ca, j'ai mes sources, c'est marqué dans le petit bouquin vert dont je me rappelle le nom (Le Quidditch à travers les âges). Si, je vous jure.  
  
C'est un des chapitres les plus long que j'ai jamais écrit, alors celui qui me fait remarquer qu'il est trop court..  
  
Petite voix de la conscience de LMM   
  
LMM : Depuis quand j'ai une conscience ?  
  
Petite voix de la conscience de LMM :   
  
LMM : Ah merde, c'est vrai. Bon, ben les persos sont à moi, et je touche plein de fric, et je suis multimillionnaire, plus riche que le reine d'Angleterre. T'es contente, la conscience ? Petite voix de la conscience de LMM :NoN !  
  
Petite voix de la conscience de LMM étouffé par LMM : La croyez pas, c'est une mythomane, elle gagne rien du tout !, Et pis les persos, ils sont même pas à elle.  
  
LMM : T'avais vraiment besoin de le dire ? Bon ben, on va arrêter là, avant que ça vire à la débilité profond,e si c'est pas déjà fait. Ca doit être la chaleur..Salut ! Pis je veux des reviews, non mais oh !Re-salut. (Ne croyez jamais qu'une femme va s'arrêter de parler parce qu'elle a dit au revoir..) 


End file.
